remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Flybeast
The Flybeast is the final boss of the Steamport City Area. While it is not the last enemy needed to be killed (that would be the Boss Fungus), the Flybeast is the hardest enemy of the first area. The Flybeast is one of the large Mimic Guardians are large mimics that guard the Boss Fungus in each area and are blocked by a door fungus. After the Mimic Guardian is killed, the Boss Fungus is exposed and can be killed the release a remnant of the original Skystone. Since Mimic Guardians are the final bosses of each area, they are fought during the last missions. There are currently three Mimic Guardians, Flybeast, Great Ferron, and Riverfang. On a map, Mimic Guardians are marked with the same skull as the humanoid mimics (sub-bosses). The missions to defeat Mimic Guardians usually have you exploring a new, large area with no checkpoints until right before the boss. Like other bosses, when you fight the Mimic Guardian, it is introduced and all of the exits are blocked. Whenthe Mimic Guardian is defeated, the exits will open and the boss wil combust and drop 15 spores. A message will tell the player to advance to the next chamber, where you defeat the Boss Fungus and return the remnant. Tactics Tips & Attacks One of the many method in defeating this hard enemy is to equip Etherillium Tubes that boost defense and attack so as to be able to reduce the damage done to the character and increase the damage done to the Flybeast. The Flybeast has 4 attacks: *The main attack, stomping on the player by slowly walking toward him. *Flying up to the ceiling and dropping haze bombs. *Flying to the player's level and charging at the player. *Spraying a stream of haze liquid across the room in an arc. Be advised that the Flybeast has a severe case of postnasal drip. The purple liquid he drops does damage if touched. At random intervals during the fight, the Flybeast summons several Pidgeflies. These Pidgeflies hover just below the ceiling, making it harder to dodge attacks. You can kill them for food and spores, or simply ignore them. Aeronaut As an Aeronaut, dodging the majority of attacks is fairly easy; you might not need healing if you start with full health (for those at about level 13). Keep a moderate distance away, and fly to dodge if it is about to charge or spray liquid at you. Try to keep the air free of too many Pidgeflies. The only attack that may be annoying is when it flies up and drops pink liquid onto the floor; you can stay near the ground and try to avoid the haze bombs until the attack ends, then fly up and wait till the puddles are gone before attacking again. Ferric When the Flybeast is walking you can do double jumps to attack it constantly. When the Flybeast is using its haze stream climb up to the top of the left wall. Finally try to keep away from the Flybeast when it is dropping the haze bombs. Crag While the Flybeast is hopping, shoot him with the grapple. If he flies to the ceiling, dodge the haze bombs he drops. If he charges at you or shoots the liquid stream, grapple straight up to the ceiling. Additional Information Sprocket Data There are no sprockets relating to this mimic currently. Quest Relevance Flybeast must be killed in "MD0110: Finish the mimics", "Major Mimic Invasion! (AS0035)" and "Guardians in the Canyon (AS1001)" sidequests. Trophy Farming There are no trophies that you can obtain from killing the Flybeast. Related Enemies *Pidgefly *Pidgebomber *Pidgebees Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mimic Guardians